The Cave
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: This is my first story in a LONG time. I hope you like it!


May 14, 2002  
  
Ron closed his eyes. The Howler was at his table. He was SCREWED! He opened it slowly, and that was when it happened. "RONALD WEASLEY!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHY, IF YOUR FATHER WASN'T HOLDING ME BACK RIGHT NOW, I'D-I'D. WELL, YOU'D SEE!!!! AND TO THINK, WE TRUSTED YOU! AND COME TO HEAR YOU SPENT THE NIGHT IN A GIRLS ROOM!!-" Ron's ears were now very red. He was going to kill Fred and George!!! Telling his mother things like that. "AND TO THINK! I SENT OVER THOSE PURPLE AND PINK POLKA DOT BOXER-" "Ok that's enough!" Ron stood up, and ripped the howler, and dunked them in water. He stood up, and ran outside. Hermione turned purple as the entire Slytherin table blew up into laughter. She stood up, silent. "Harry, I'm going outside."  
  
Hermione walked slowly outside. Ron was on the edge of the lake, a hand on his forehead, the other swishing the water around. Snow was falling all over him. Hermione sat next to him and placed a hand to his back. He jumped, but didn't turn around. "I did spend the night in a girls room come to think of it Hermione. Yours. Remember? You had a soar throat. And I didn't even spend the whole night if you remember. And that was our fifth year! That was the only time I ever spent any time in the girls dormitories. That's it!" Hermione threw her arms around him. Though a little shocked, he pulled his arms around her as well. Hermione looked up at him. "Ron, it's ok. By next week, everyone will have already forgotten. I promise." Ron looked at her. "A week. I have to not eat for a week. That will not be easy." Hermione smiled. "I could bring dinner up for you. And if you want to have lunch with me in the library you can. I don't eat breakfast, so Harry will have to help you there, but other than that I'll help you. Lets see. You may end up like me from spending so much time with me, but maybe that isn't such a bad thing!"  
  
But Ron wasn't really amused. "Oh Ron, come on-" but he was running. She stood up, icicles dripping down her hair. "Ron!" Running; she could hardly see anything, but she kept on running. She saw the flash of red, and kept following it. She was so cold. She had left the Great Hall in nothing but her thin robes and boots. Of course she had on socks and pants and a shirt, but it was 10 degrees out. She saw the ball of red finally stop, and she felt herself fall, not 19 feet from Ron. Slowly standing up, she couldn't find him! There he was. A cave. There was a cave quite close to her. She scuttled as best she could over to him, and felt herself fall again in front of the mouth of the cave. Hermione felt someone lift her up. Whimpering, she clutched onto the hard shoulders of the person holding her. Their hands were certainly warm.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione shivered, her hands almost frozen. "I'm c-cold-d." Ron pulled her up to his chest. "It's ok. Here. I have a cloak." He set her down, and wrapped the cloak around her. "You feel better?" Hermione shivered as he gently stroked her hair from her face. "It's ok Hermione. I've got you." Hermione held onto his arm. "Ron, I'm c-c-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. "Come on Hermione, just keep talking. That way I'll know you're alright." Hermione nodded. "Where a-are w-w-we?" Ron sat on a rock, pulling her into his lap. "A cave. I found it here a moth and a half after the Triwizard in our fourth year." Hermione nodded. "What do you usually do here?" He shrugged. "I dunno. Homework sometimes, sometimes I come here when I have a fight with someone. And in this situation." Hermione coughed and rubbed her nose. "I can just see what you'll do here when you get a girlfriend." Ron's ears turned red. "Well- I-" Hermione smiled, and began to giggle. "I could just see it now. 'Oh Ron! What a wonderful cave! Think of all the things we could do in here!' " "Hermione!" Hermione giggled intensely. "I'm sorry Ron! Your face was just priceless!"  
  
The snow was wild now. Ron looked out the mouth of the cave. "Hermione, give me your wand." Hermione wriggled around to get to her pocket. "Here." She passed him the eleven-inch unicorn hair. Ron wiggled it a little and whispered, "Lumpario." A large stone door appeared in the mouth, and the cold was cut in half. Hermione closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "I'm tired Ron. When's the snow going to stop?" Ron shrugged. "I don't know Hermione, but for now, you'll be warm enough though. If you're not warm enough, just tell me." Hermione nodded and took deep breaths. "Ron, I can't breathe. I can't breathe!" Ron pulled her up into his arms. (A/N Ok, I have asthma, so because of the lack of air in the cave, she's having an asthma attack, ok?) "Ok, not breathing. What can I do? Ok, Hermione, try inhaling and exhaling." Hermione waved her finger for him to bend down. When he did, she gripped his red hair. "Don't you think I tried that you idiot?" Hermione released her and tried her deep breaths again.  
  
"Ok, my inhaler. It's at the table. C***!!!!!!" Hermione began to splutter, and take deep breaths. "Ron. I n- need." Ron scratched his chin. "Ok, um. That weird book thing my mom gave me. What was it." Hermione clutched his arm. "M- mouth to-" "AH! That was it! Mouth to- Mouth to mouth." He turned red. "Oh Hermione. Don't slap me." Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. "Ok, ok. I'll do it." He put a hand to her nose, and then blew into her mouth. (A/N Ok, I know mouth-to- mouth doesn't help asthma, but doesn't it sound pretty!) Hermione spluttered, and Ron made disgusted noise. "Are you ok now?" Hermione shivered, then nodded. "A little." He frown, and pulled her closer. "I don't really have much else left to warm you with." She smiled and looked up at him. "Oh, I think you make me warm enough!"  
  
A/n Hi! I know it's been a long time since I've written this stuff, but I am planning on writing a lot more! This is Sarah, over and out. 


End file.
